


Pieces

by Newtdew25



Series: The Best Laid Plans [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David was fairly certain of where he fit in with his friends. Emphasis on was.</p><p>Now that Jack and Brian (because he felt saying "Crutchie" was insulting) were together, he wasn't as sure anymore.</p><p>Sometimes it takes a new perspective to make us understand just how perfectly fitted we are with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been an idea of mine for quite some time, and I felt that I should publish it while working on "Quiet Riot." That being said, I'm no expert on polyamorous relationships (or any sort of relationship), so bear with me. 
> 
> I created my own version of Barney Peanuts' real name, since I couldn't find any other names. I also applied my headcanon of Barney being aromantic to this fic.
> 
> There may or may not be a few references to "Hamilton" in there as well.

Barney Peanuts leaned over the counter, brushing some of his hair back into the beanie he insisted on wearing with his barista uniform. “I’m guessing the espresso’s for Brian, right?”

David sighed as he looked down at his own cup of Earl Grey tea. “Yeah, Brian really loves cinnamon and milk with his drinks,” he muttered. “And I’ve got my tea and Jack’s waiting for his iced coffee.”

The unusual bitterness in David’s voice caused Barney to look him over carefully. “Speaking of which, weren’t Thursday coffee nights yours and Jack’s thing?” He nodded listlessly, too busy watching Jack and Brian laughing at something on the former’s phone. Ever since he took over his father’s cafe, Barnaby Schulz (or Barney Peanuts, as he preferred) has more than welcomed his friends into using it as a sort of meeting space. Everyone dropped by at least once in a while, but Jack and David had a tradition of taking the central window booth every Thursday. He even set out a personalized “Reserved” sign on the table, just for them.

Then along came Brian McKinney, the human version of a bright spring day.

Although Barney had never been personally close to Jack, he and David often chatted both during games of League through Skype and when they met for lunch. Therefore, he was one of the few people that David openly vented to after Brian and Jack got together, even sitting down with him at a table when he had closed the cafe for the night.

“I know it’s stupid to be jealous,” David had confessed after a few bottles of beer one night. “But I feel like he’s stealin’ Jack away from me. I mean, I knew Jackie first! Maybe I shoulda been more forward or somethin’, let ‘im know how I really feel ‘bout ‘im.” After finishing the bottle in his hand, David put it down on the table and rested his elbows on his knees. “An’ ya know what, Barney? I kinda like Brian too! ‘Cept the fact he wants me to call ‘im Crutchie. It’s... what’s the word, demeanin’! I feel bad, so I don’t... He doesn’t hate me for it, I think. Oh God, what if he hates me? No, he’s too nice for that... I don’t wanna choose between ‘em, Barney. Do I hafta? ‘Cause I don’t wanna...”

While he did feel bad about using alcohol, Barney knew that David needed to get his secrets off of his chest, and all he needed was a bit of liquor to loosen his tongue. That, and a drunk David was a funny David.

Now, he was still trying to hide his pining for Jack, but it was clear as day to anyone that he wanted nothing more than to be in Brian’s place, holding Jack’s hand. To run his fingers through Jack’s hair the way he did. To spend his nights holding Jack close and not letting go. Or maybe he wanted to be with Brian. He wasn’t exactly clear that night.

“I walked in on them when they were about to fuck,” David whispered, causing Barney to nearly drop the blueberry muffin he had been grabbing for another customer. “Jack left his water bottle on the lacrosse pitch, and they were in the middle of stripping down when I went into the locker room.”

“You know, I think that after you left, they-“

“Yes; yes, they did.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

David sighed again and started fishing around for his wallet. “I should get going; they’re probably thirsty now.” His expression soured as he tried his coat pockets. “What the... I swear I had it with me!” Barney was about to wave it off as a freebie when another boy made his way to the counter.

“Don’t worry about it Davey,” he said, placing a few bills and coins on the counter. “This one’s on me!” After picking up his cup, he looked up and grinned earnestly. “Oh yeah, I’m Brian, by the way. Brian McKinney.”

“Barna... Barney Peanuts; nice to meet you!” he replied, nodding in lieu of a handshake. Brian raised his cup and headed back to Jack and the table. When he was out of earshot, David leaned in closer. “You know why I can’t bring myself to hate him, right?” Barney shrugged after a moment of thought. “I’m not into the whole dating thing,” he answered. “But he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Don’t get too many of those anymore.”

David made a sort of whining sound as he grabbed Barney by the shirt and shook him back and forth. “What do I do, man?! I can’t go back there and just sit down while they’re busy being boyfriends! Being a third wheel’s below my dignity!” After releasing himself from David’s hands, Barney looked at him thoughtfully. “Davey, listen. You just gotta go in there and be yourself. You’re friends with both Jack and whatshisname... Brian, right? Then just sit with them, be friendly, and everything will work out just fine, I promise; newsie’s honor.”

“What the hell is a newsie?”

Barney just shook his head, a faint smile on his face from his own inside joke. “Just go. ‘Sides, your tea’s getting cold, and Jack’s coffee’s warming up.”

///

Back at the table, Brian was wearing Jack’s letterman jacket over his own sweater and talking to his boyfriend in between sips from his cup. David handed Jack his iced coffee, muttering an apology as he sat down in the booth opposite. “It’s fine, Dave,” Jack replied as he drank some of it. “It’s still pretty cold. What were you and Barney talking ‘bout anyways?” David cupped a hand around his tea, tapping out a rhythm on the table with his other as he tried to think of an answer. “Uh, well... We were talking about a few League matches we played last night.”

Brian nodded, his eyes widening at the mention of League. “I’ve played it before,” he admitted with a slight blush. “Haven’t recently though.” This caused both David and Jack to look at him curiously. “So, we’ve been together for what, five months, and you still haven’t told me everything about you?” Jack whined, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s hair for good measure.

In most cases, this would be a very heartwarming scene, perfect for a photo album or Hallmark card. David, however, couldn’t help but feel awkward as the outsider to Jack and Brian’s public displays of affection. Looking around at the various pieces of abstract art that Barney had used to decorate Schulz’s did little to ease his discomfort.

“Hey, hey!” Jack called out while snapping his fingers in David’s face. “Earth to Jacobs! Something wrong, man? You spaced out for a bit.” David instinctively shied back into the leather booth, chuckling nervously. “No, no, it’s all fine,” he said, raising his hands defensively before setting them down on the table. “My tea’s a bit strong, I guess.” Jack raised an eyebrow, but leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest instead of arguing.

That’s what made the sudden feeling of hands on his so startling.

David tried to pull his hands back, not quite caring about how ridiculous flailing would make him look. “Dave, relax; it’s just me,” Brian said, looking up at him with a faint smile on his lips. “Breathe in and out, that should help.” Obliging, David closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. As he held his breath, he tried to clear his mind. Focus was the most important part of calming down. At least, that’s what Sarah said during her yoga trainer phase.

He slowly exhaled through his mouth and opened his eyes, already feeling somewhat better. Jack was grinning back at him, and so was Brian. David let his hands drop back onto his lap, rubbing the parts where Brian’s were resting self-consciously. “Uh, thanks for that, Brian,” he blurted out, breaking the silence.

Jack’s face fell into a sort of glare. “Dave, we’ve been over this. You can call him Crutchie, okay?” His boyfriend nodded in agreement, eyes widening like those of a begging puppy. “Alright,” David sighed. “If that’s what you’d like, _Crutchie._ ” The other boy chuckled quietly, a snort managing to escape as well. “No need to make it so, I don’t know, solemn sounding, Dave! It’s just my nickname; I chose it myself!”

In spite of his original reservations, David couldn’t help but laugh along with Crutchie. “Well, it’s great that the two of you are getting along,” Jack interrupted while checking his watch. “But Barney’s gotta close up in about 10 minutes.” He stepped out of the booth and offered his hand to Crutchie, who blushed as he grabbed his crutch and stood up. As David got up as well, he was surprised to find a hand offered to him.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Yeah, Davey?”

“Why are you- “

“Just take it, Jacobs.”

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, David obliged and took his friend’s hand. He was thankful that the cafe was empty now save for Barney, who watched the three boys confusedly. The best response David could give was a shrug as Jack and Crutchie made their way to the door. “You can let go now,” he reminded Jack as he tried to zip up his sweater with his free hand. The boy only smirked. “Who said I wanted to?”

As soon as they got outside (after much squeezing through the single cafe door), David abruptly pulled his hand free and folded his arms across his chest. “Alright, look,” he barked, much to Jack and Crutchie’s shock. “This whole night, both of you have been overtly touchy with me, and I just don’t get it. I mean, you two are boyfriends, for crying out loud! Why would you make advances on someone else when the person you love is right beside you?”

Jack and Crutchie looked thoughtfully at David, then at each other. The silence did little to ease the tension or David’s nerves. Finally, Crutchie spoke up in a quiet whisper. “I thought you talked to him ‘bout it.”

“Oh, right,” Jack sheepishly answered. “Whoops.”

“What’s going on?” David asked, his frustration growing with the lack of answers. Jack stepped up and cleared his throat, hand still in Crutchie’s. “You see, Dave, me and Crutchie have been talking. We love each other, we really do. But when we cancelled plans with you and the others to go out, it felt, I don’t know, lacking. Like something was missing, you know?”

“Jack noticed it first,” Crutchie explained, “Especially when we did things like go to movies or concerts. He’d always say things like, ‘I wonder what Dave think, ’or‘ I would wish I could see the look on Davey’s face.’ It was kind of adorable, if you ask me. But when I thought about it, I realized that although we’re not that close, everything was just better when you were around.”

David was no longer angry, but was carefully listening to the two. “So what are you trying to say?” After another shared look, Crutchie gently pushed Jack forward. “What I’m- I mean, we’re offering you something that sounds kind of crazy,” he slowly said, watching for David’s reaction. “Have you heard of polyamory?”

“Well, sure,” David answered. “That’s the practice of relationships involving more than two people. But what does that have to do with anything?” Crutchie covered his mouth with his other hand, struggling not to laugh. Jack hastily nudged him in the side and turned back to David. “Really, Dave?” he asked. “I seriously thought that you would’ve gotten it by now.”

“Do you want to be in a relationship with us?” Crutchie blurted out, seemingly too eager to get to the point. When Jack stared at him, he shot back, “Oh, God help and forgive me for trying to make it simple! In case you haven’t noticed, it’s getting late and poor Davey’s gonna freeze to death in his hoodie!”

“Well,” David began as he self-consciously felt the thinness of his sweater. “This is certainly... different. But hear me out; if you two are truly serious about this, then I accept your- “ But before he could finish his sentence, he was engulfed in two equally bone-crushing hugs. David tried tapping out and even shrieking “Uncle!” until both Jack and Crutchie backed off.

After fixing himself, he looked back at the two boys. “So you’re now my... boyfriends?” he meekly asked. Crutchie nodded first, and Jack quickly followed, offering his hand afterwards. “We’ll work through this together,” he assured David as they held each other’s hands. Crutchie moved so that he was holding David’s other hand, placing their new boyfriend in the middle. “It won’t always be easy, but it’ll work out in the end, I swear it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
